


Fratilicious

by snowcappedeevee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, College, Fluff, Fluffy, Getting Together, Greek Life, M/M, Masturbation, Vanilla, frat, fraternity, light hazing, sex of the gay variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcappedeevee/pseuds/snowcappedeevee
Summary: Dan is finally a freshman in college. He checks out the frats on campus, and a black-haired upperclassman in Phi Alpha Nu catches his eye. He decides to rush.American AUNote: there is no homophobia, abuse, or drugsNote Note: The worst of the hazing is sexual, and could be interpreted as forced. If you'd like to skip that, you can skip over the first 2 parts of chapter 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and thanks to @heisbeautiphil on Twitter for coming up with the frat name "Phi Alpha Nu" and the general idea for a frat boy AU. Thank you BlueWho for being an awesome beta!!

_College_. It was a weird concept, always. It was the mythical end-game that Dan always strove for. It was the light at the end of the tunnel. It was why his parents paid for his all-boys prep school, why he took all those standardized tests, and why he was up all night writing essays for weeks. He didn’t actually expect to be here, sitting on his twin bed next to the white cement wall. It didn’t feel real. It didn’t feel real when they were driving here, it didn’t feel real when they were unpacking his stuff, and it didn’t feel real now, as he lay on his new comforter and stared at the blank ceiling.

His roommate was arriving the next morning, so for now he had the dorm room all to himself. His side was decorated with a Muse poster and a boring brown comforter. His bulletin board was pretty bare, except for a picture of him and his ex at Prom, and a few candids of him with some high school friends at a music festival.

He opened his laptop and sighed when it didn’t automatically connect to the internet. _Right._ He opened his school email on his phone and followed the instructions to get on the Wi-Fi.

While he was at it, he re-read the orientation schedule he got via email a week ago. He wanted to skip most of the events, but he didn’t have the balls to do that. He couldn’t fuck up college. It was _college_.

He noticed a time and place for an Intrafraternity Council (IFC) meeting. The description read “come meet the campus fraternities and get their rush schedules.”

Dan had considered rushing. His father had been a part of a fraternity when he was in college and he only had good things to say. Well, about being a brother, that is. He said the hazing was horrible, but it was all worth it. Going through hell with other people forces them together.

Dan desperately wanted friends, and figured he might as well go to the meeting and see who he could meet. If he didn’t like anyone, he didn’t have to rush. It was as simple as that.

The meeting was the next day, after a full day of orientation. He decided to go.

His dorm was empty and unwelcoming, but he remembered that this was the beginning of the rest of his life, and he smiled to himself. He had a long day ahead of him.

***

His alarm went off the next morning at six, and it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He wasn’t at home, with his parents and Adrian. He was alone in a prison-cell like room, ten stories up in a dormitory. It was still a bit surreal.

He hopped out of bed and yawned. He picked up his shower caddy and a towel and marched into the communal bathroom down the hall.

The bathroom felt like summer camp. Sinks lining one wall, toilet stalls the other. There were lockers against the back wall and showers stalls with broken curtains. Dan wondered if all the residence halls had bathrooms this shitty. By the sinks, a boy was blow drying his hair, wearing just a towel. As Dan walked to the end of the room, he got a glimpse of someone in the shower where the curtain didn’t reach.

This communal bathroom situation was testing Dan’s patience.

Walking into one of the shower stalls, he closed the curtain and undressed - tossing his clothes onto the floor in front of the shower stall. Turning on the water, he waited for it to get warm before stepping under it and tilting his head back. The water pressure was nice and strong, and it was hitting his back in a very satisfying way.

He could hear the other boys walking around the bathroom. He was suddenly aware that if someone passed by and looked at just the right angle, they could see him. Arousal swept over him. He turned away from the curtain and sighed.

This was going to be a long school year.

*** 

His day of orientation after that went pretty smoothly. The orientation leaders were nice, if a little over-enthusiastic. Even though he was bombarded with information all day long, he didn’t feel like he’d actually learned anything new about his school. He was happy when the day was over, and he was able to relax in his room for a few hours until the IFC meeting.

Dan didn’t know what to wear to impress frat guys, but decided it’d be best if he just was himself. He didn’t want to join a frat where he had to be someone he’s not, after all. He pulled on his black jeans and his eclipse t-shirt.

The IFC meeting was more like a club fair. The frats had designated tables and were giving out papers. Dan visited a few tables, but he didn’t identify with many of the boys. They were mostly toned, blonde, and wearing polos. He was about to give up when he spotted someone at a table in the corner.

His hair was dyed black and it was cut into a fringe, just like Dan’s hair. He was wearing a graphic tee and black jeans. Dan figured he’d go talk to him, what could be the harm?

He walked up to the table with determination.

“Hi!” The black-haired boy said, holding up a hand as a kind of wave. Their eyes met. Dan wanted to melt. He had piercing blue eyes and a stunning bone structure. His lips were pulled into an adorable little smile. “I’m Phil.”

“I’m Dan.” Phil held out a hand and Dan took it, shaking it as firmly as he could.

“Welcome, Dan. This is Phi Alpha Nu. Are you interested in rushing?”

“Yeah,” Dan said, faking confidence.

“Well, here’s our rush schedule.” He handed Dan a piece of paper. “Why are you interested in Greek life?”

“I just think it’d be a great fit.” If Dan was good at something, it was bullshitting. “I think having a close-knit community of peers is important. Mutual support. And the connections can help me out in the future.”

“That’s right,” said Phil. “PAN is all about brotherhood. But also, individuality. We don’t like those frats all the guys look like twins. We like diversity.”

“That sounds awesome,” said Dan, listening intently. Maybe this fraternity thing was right for him, after all.

“We try to have a good balance of parties and dry events like bowling and video game night,” Phil continued.

“How big is the frat?”

“We’re not as big as the others here,” said Phil. “We think it’s important to actually know all your so-called ‘brothers.’”

“Well, I’d love to get to know you guys.” Dan wasn’t bullshitting anymore. PAN seemed like an honest frat, with nice guys who wanted to make friends and professional connections. At least, Phil made it seem that way. And Phil was very convincing.

“Great!” Phil picked up one of the papers and pointed to some of the text. “We have an event on Thursday, and then another on Saturday. You should really come check it out. They’re both dry events, though, so come sober.”

“Got it.” Dan smiled at Phil, and he smiled back. “Well it was great to meet you, Phil.”

“You too, Dan.”

Dan turned around and walked away, his face flushing red. Something about Phil was very captivating. He made Dan’s heart race and his legs feel like jelly and his brain turn to mush. Dan didn’t bother to stop at any other tables, because he knew that PAN was right for him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week into classes, now, and Dan was getting in the swing of things. His roommate was pretty nice, even though he was kind of awkward. Dan preferred an awkward roommate than a douchebag roommate though, so he was thankful.

Rushing PAN was going marvellously. He was originally worried about the dry events, as liquid confidence was always his security blanket. PAN brothers just didn’t make him nervous, though. Phil was right, they were all different people, unified by the fact that they weren’t quite mainstream. He met a brother who played the card game Magic The Gathering competitively. He met someone else who was into farming. One of the brothers was on the university rowing team and his hair was dyed green. As different as these men seemed, they were all outgoing and comfortable in their own skin. They were the kind of people that Dan really identified with.

Dan got to know as many brothers as he could, but Phil was always in the back of his mind. He was the most comfortable around Phil. They had the most in common in terms of interests and hobbies, and he just seemed to understand Dan on a more personal level. Phil even invited him to a party that wasn’t on the rush calendar. Only a few rushees were invited to this, and there would be alcohol. Dan was honored.

That party went well. Dan only got tipsy, because he knew that getting messy wouldn’t help his case. He talked to a few sorority girls to show his brothers that he was social. One of the girls was particularly interested in him and they ended up exchanging numbers. At the end of the night, though, Dan was sitting in the backyard of the frat house with Phil, talking about psychology and conspiracy theories and space.

When he got his bid, he was ecstatic. That meant that he was invited to be a pledge and start the process of becoming a PAN brother. He called his father to brag. His family was proud of him, and he was proud of himself.

***

The next day was the first meeting with all the pledges. To his surprise, there were only two others. Their names were Taylor and Matthew and they seemed cool enough. Everyone was socializing in the living room of the house when the music stopped.

“All right!” PJ, one of the upperclassmen, was standing in front of the TV. “Thank you everyone for coming. Dan, Taylor, and Matthew, please come up here.”

The brothers clapped as the pledges stood and met PJ at the front of the room.

“You should all know them by now, but they’ll introduce themselves anyway, just in case. Gentlemen, please say your name, major, and a few things about yourself.”

“I’m Taylor.” He swept his thick blonde hair out of his face. “I’m majoring in economics and I like to spraypaint things.”

“Matthew,” he held up a finger, as if to point at himself. “I’m in pre-med and I want to cure cancer.” The brothers cheered.

“Hi, I’m Dan. I’m in Political Science and I like to play piano.”

“Three cheers for the pledges everybody!” PJ started to clap and everyone followed suit. “All right, all right, quiet down!” Everyone hushed. “Now boys, the next few weeks are going to be hard. But we’re all here for you, and know that we all went through the same thing.” Some of the brothers nodded in agreement. “And you won’t be alone. You will each get assigned a Big to guide you through everything. Being a Freshman is hard and everything - but being a Freshman pledge is even harder. Don’t worry though, because once these next few weeks are over, you’ll have formed bonds you never thought you’d have.”

The brothers cheered again.

“You have to trust us,” PJ went on. “We’re not like other frats. We want you to be okay. If you’re sick, we’ll take care of you. If you’re lost, we’ll find you. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

More nodding. Everyone was smiling warmly. It was a weird feeling, for Dan. He’d never had this many people interested in his wellbeing before.

“We’ll be in touch via the Facebook group about some upcoming events, but for now the girls are showing up in two hours and we gotta get this place in shape!”

Matthew, Taylor, and Dan followed instructions to move furniture and set up lights and get the house ready for a party. A real party, with alcohol and sorority girls. Dan couldn’t stop smiling.

He got drunk that night, but not too drunk. He knew how to handle his liquor. This party was nothing like the dry parties during the rush period. There were girls in high-waisted shorts and crop tops everywhere he looked. He watched as his brothers helped them perform keg stands and gave them body shots. The brothers could do whatever they wanted, but there were some rules for the pledges. Don’t throw up. Don’t have sex. Don’t leave the house.

He noticed Matthew talking to a girl in the backyard, by the fence. He looked around. There were three girls standing in a triangle a few feet away. They were giggling and talking and touching each other’s arms.

“You wanna talk to them?” Someone’s voice came from behind him.

Dan jumped and turned around. “Hey, Phil.”

“You should go talk to them. I bet they want to get to know someone.”

“I don’t know, they seem pretty immersed,” said Dan.

“They’re probably roommates, forced triple. They’re not actually friends, just acquaintances. It’d be easy to approach them.”

“There’s three of them and one of me,” Dan said quietly.

“Are you intimidated by girls?” Phil’s tone was gentle. “Haven’t you dated one or two?”

“Yeah, I had a girlfriend in high school for three years. But…I don’t know, that was three years ago.”

“What happened?”

“We just broke up for college. Basic stuff. No hard feelings.”

Phil nodded and sipped his jungle juice. “Well how about we approach them together?”

“Sure.” They walked over to the girls and made conversation. Phil was right, it was easier to talk to them than he had anticipated. It was the beginning of the year, and there were a million things to ask about. Major, hometown, dorm, classes, clubs, Greek life. Phil ended up with one of their numbers before they disappeared to get more drinks.

“You interested in her?” Dan asked.

“Nah,” said Phil. “But it’s always good to know some girls. You know, for our big parties.”

“Why not? She was nice.”

Phil shrugged and took another sip of his drink. “Not my type.”

“What is your type?”

“Hey, Dan,” Phil said before he was even done asking his question. “Go to the bar and see if they need any help. They might ask you to make more jungle juice or something.”

“Okay,” said Dan, swallowing hard. “See ya.”

“Yup.”

Dan turned away, feeling more awkward than he’d ever felt with Phil. Was asking him that too invasive? He thought he was just making conversation. He adjusted his fringe and made his way through the crowd to the makeshift bar.

***

At the end of the night, the brothers dismissed the pledges and told them to arrive back at 10am sharp to clean. That’s also when they’d get paired with their Big and learn of the first pledge event. The three boys thanked the brothers for a great night and walked out the front door.

“So, what do you guys think of PAN?” Matthew piped up.

“Awesome,” said Taylor. “Everyone’s sick as fuck. I’m really jiving.”

“Yeah, me too,” said Dan, with a smile.

“Do you have anyone you want to be your Big yet?” asked Matthew.

“Not really,” said Taylor. “I’d be happy with anyone. What about you, Dan?”

“Uhm, I think I’ve gotten along pretty well with Phil.”

“Yeah,” Matthew agreed. “I always see you guys talking. I think it would only make sense.”

Dan tried to contain his smile as they walked back to campus. 

***

Dan arrived at his dorm, tipsy and happy. He flopped onto his bed as quietly as possible. His roommate didn’t rush, so he would almost always be asleep when Dan got home.

Dan wasn’t tired yet, so he flipped open his laptop. He lay on his stomach and put his laptop on the pillow. He went to Phil’s Facebook profile. If Phil wouldn’t tell him his type, Dan would find out on his own.

He scrolled through picture after picture, hunting for one of Phil with his arm around a girl, or kissing a girl, or something. His search was inconclusive, but he was enjoying looking through Phil’s pictures. Phil a year ago, with longer hair. Phil in the winter time, wearing a puffy jacket. Phil and his frat brothers, drunk and smiling like idiots. Phil, with his chiseled cheekbones and pink lips and huge pupils….

Dan didn’t know when he got a hard-on. And he didn’t know when he started slowly rocking back and forth into the bed. When he realized what he was doing, he clicked to another tab and took a deep breath. This wasn’t shocking. Dan had had crushes on men before. But this was the first time he felt this way about a _friend_ , and it was a bit startling. He looked around and sighed. How was he supposed to get off with a roommate and communal showers?

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was sweating and painfully horny. He reached a hand down into his pajama pants and gently stroked himself. No, this wouldn’t work. He couldn’t risk waking up his roommate.

Suddenly it made sense why there seemed to always be a shower running, no matter what time of day or night. Dan decided he had no choice, and dragged himself to the bathroom, thankful that no one saw him on the way in.

He dashed into the first open shower and pulled his clothes off. He turned on the water and let it run down his body, cold at first, then getting warmer. He exhaled a sigh of relief when his hand wrapped around his cock. He leaned against the shower wall and closed his eyes.

His mind returned to Phil. What it would feel like for Phil’s hands to run down his chest. Phil’s soft lips touching his own, their tongues meeting and exploring. Phil would do things to him he’d always dreamed about. He would bend him over and…

Dan’s movements became desperate, a finger in his entrance as his other hand worked his length. Water was terrible lube, but Dan needed this so badly. His orgasm was dizzying. His cum hit the shower wall and slowly dripped down. He panted and pulled out his finger. He hadn’t cum that hard in a long time.

As he got out of the shower, he wondered if it was wrong that he’d thought about Phil.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was full of bonding activities like no other. One night consisted of “Around The World,” in which the pledges had to visit “stations” and drink. One station had three solo cups, each half full with blue liquid. One was Gatorade, one was half Gatorade and half UV Blue, and one was pure UV Blue. They had to grab one and chug it. The next station had shots. One was tequila, one was tequila with lime, and one was tequila with wasabi. This went on. Dan drank more that week than he thought possible, but his brothers were always there to make sure he didn’t fall asleep on his back.

Phil did end up being his Big. That was the way it should be. That night was the first party after the Bigs and Littles had been paired up. The real hazing would begin that night.

***

Dan took a deep breath. He looked around. Everyone was staring at him. They were surrounding him, huge giddy smiles spread across their faces. Beers in hand, they watched intently as Dan gulped. He was on his knees, Phil sitting on a chair in front of him. He knew he had to do this to get into Phi Alpha Nu. All the brothers had to do this. They all had to blow their Big. In front of the other brothers and the other pledges. It was tradition. There was nothing wrong about him doing it.

But Phil was so beautiful, with his black hair pushed to the side and his shoulders broad. Dan put his hands on his thighs and inched closer. He wasn’t supposed to want this. He was supposed to be grossed out. He was supposed to be humiliated. He was embarrassed, but for a different reason. Could they tell how much he wanted this?

He looked up at Phil for a reassuring nod. He thought about how Phil had to this when he was his age. He wondered who that lucky bastard was.

He decided that the quicker it was over with, the quicker he could pretend it never happened. He slid down Phil’s pants and took his semi into his mouth. He straddled the line of doing a good job and too good of a job.

His soon-to-be brothers were chanting “Come! Come! Come!” as he sucked up and down. His eyes were closed, and so were Phil’s, and he wanted it to be over. Phil was getting harder and he could feel it twitching and it was all so much.

He let go as Phil began to cum. He had to let Phil cum on his face. It was tradition. He did his best to pull a disgusted face. He squeezed his eyes shut as the warm cum hit him in bursts. He wiped his mouth and stood up when it was over, his fellow pledges putting their arms around his shoulders and congratulating him. Everyone was yelling and his head was spinning. Someone threw a towel at him. He used it to wipe his eyes. He smiled. Everyone was happy. Everyone was happy for him. Even Phil was smiling at him.

“You really took that like a champ!” Taylor, one of his fellow pledges, said to him. “Very inspiring. I think it’s my turn next.”

“Can I wash my face?” Dan laughed. “Thanks for the towel, but I kinda wanna use water.”

“Yeah, go,” one of his brothers said.

“Thanks,” Dan went to the bathroom and closed the door. He looked at his face in the mirror. It was red and splotchy from rubbing it with the towel, and there was a spot of cum on his cheek that he missed. He couldn’t stop smiling. He felt amazing. He impressed the entire frat. He impressed his Big. No one knew the truth, and he wanted it to stay that way. But first, he had to wank off as fast as humanly possible, because he was only getting harder. He slipped his hand under his boxers and stroked as expertly as he could. He grabbed some toilet paper and threw his head back as he came. He exhaled a sigh of relief and acted as fast as he could. He flushed the toilet paper, he splashed his face with water, washed his hands, and returned to the party.

***

Dan woke up on the couch in the basement. There were solo cups all around him and the room stunk of beer. The couch was making his arms and neck itchy and his throat was extremely dry. He checked the time on his phone. It was 5am. He turned on the flashlight app and used it to light his path, careful not to knock over any of the solo cups littered on the floor.

He slowly climbed up the stairs, careful not to make them creak. He slinked into the kitchen, using the light to guide him. It was pitch black, but he managed to carefully search through the cabinets for a glass. He found one and filled it with water and started gulping it down.

“Morning, Dan,” someone said, stepping into the kitchen.

Dan squinted. “Phil?” He looked like Phil, but his hair was matted into a quiff and he was wearing glasses.

“Yeah,” Phil said, opening the fridge and looking around. He sighed and closed it again. “I don’t know why no one around here can grocery shop,” he mumbled.

“Why are you up?” Dan asked.

“Just hungry,” he said. “Glad to see you’re standing. Sometimes the pledges wake up immobile.”

“I know how to drink,” Dan scoffed, taking another sip of his water.

“Well maybe we’re just not pushing you hard enough,” Phil said. He stood facing Dan, leaning against the counter.

“Maybe,” Dan said. “Although forcing me into oral sex is pretty intense.”

“It’s tradition,” Phil said, crossing his arms. “We’ve all done it. It’ll be Taylor and Matthew’s turn next. You really took one for the team, being first.”

“I wanted to get it over with,” he said, trying not to meet Phil’s eyes. He looked sensual under the low light.

“You have some confidence,” Phil complimented. “We’ve had pledges refuse, we’ve had pledges start and refuse to finish. Of course, they’re not pledges anymore at that point.”

“I really like PAN,” he said. “You guys seem awesome. I’m gonna do what I gotta do to impress you.”

“I can tell,” Phil said, smirking. “You really blew your heart out. I think we broke a record.”

Dan blushed, and was thankful that Phil couldn’t see his face too well. “Like I said, I wanted it to be over.”

“Before you, I think I held that record with Tyler.” Phil stretched, holding his arms above his head and curving his spine.

Dan fidgeted and filled up his water glass. He looked back at Phil when he was done.

“Yeah, everyone was calling me cumslut for a while after that.” There was a twinge of playfulness to Phil’s voice, but only a hint.

“Is that gonna be my new nickname?”

“Probably not. You didn’t look like you enjoyed it, much. Although your expertise would beg to differ.” Phil smirked.

Dan took another big sip of his water. He was getting turned on. “What…what do you mean?”

“It just seemed like you knew what you were doing,” Phil said, taking a few steps closer to Dan. He took Dan’s chin in his hand and made their eyes meet. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

Dan just stared at him, flustered and confused. Was Phil praising him, or making fun of him?

Phil chuckled and ruffled Dan’s hair. “Seriously, relax. You did a great job. You’re a real go-getter. We like people like you.” He took a step back. “Now wait right here,” he said, walking off. Dan waited, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He returned with a credit card. “Go get me a caramel macchiato and a bacon egg and cheese. You can get yourself something, too, but don’t use this card. Text me when you’re back and I’ll meet you downstairs. Everyone else is still passed out.” He winked at Dan and spun around, disappearing into the shadows.

Something about that encounter made Dan even more flustered. He pressed his hand to his face and took a deep breath. He used his flashlight to find his way back downstairs. His wallet and key were on the coffee table by the couch. He wasn’t sure how they got there, but he was thankful. He was lucky to have frat brothers that looked out for him. He’d heard horror stories before. A public blowjob and some chugging contests were nothing compared to what his dad went through.

He grabbed his wallet and key, careful to slip the credit card in the wallet. He put on his shoes and moseyed outside. The sun was rising and it was pleasantly peaceful. A walk was just what he needed to calm down.

***

He returned to the house and did his best to balance the coffees and the sandwich and his key. He unlocked the basement door and put his key in his pocket, replacing it with his phone. He turned on the flashlight and maneuvered himself around the cups. He sat down on the couch and made room on the table for the Starbucks. He took out his phone and texted Phil.

Phil came downstairs and turned on the basement light. “Damn, we really destroyed the place, huh?”

Dan winced at the brightness. “Yeah, cups everywhere.”

“You three are gonna have a fun time cleaning this,” Phil said, sitting down next to Dan on the couch.

“I can’t wait,” Dan rolled his eyes. “Anyway, this one’s yours,” he said, handing Phil the cup. “And here’s your sandwich,” he handed him that, too. “And the credit card.”

“You’re a good Little,” he said. “Thanks.”

“Course.” Dan picked up his own coffee and took a sip.

“For future reference,” Phil said, inspecting the cup. “I like whole, not 2%. But you didn’t know that.”

“I’m sorry,” said Dan quietly.

“No, don’t worry about it. Just so you know for next time.” Phil unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite.

Dan’s stomach flipped. Next time, because he’d be making coffee runs for Phil frequently. Something about that made him happy.

“So you’re Political Science?” Phil asked, turning to look at Dan.

“Yeah,” Dan confirmed. “I…I wanna get on the Pre-Law track, too.”

“Fancy,” said Phil. “Seriously, though, good for you. That’s a great ambition.”

“I don’t know if I’m cut out for it, but we’ll see,” Dan said, gently spinning his coffee cup to stir it.

“That’s what college is for. If you don’t like something, you don’t have to follow through. You can switch your major all over the place.”

“Yeah, but my parents would be pretty upset with me if I…” Dan trailed off. “Gave up.”

“It’s not giving up,” said Phil. “It’s experimenting. It’s finding what you’re good at and what you love.”

“Well, what I’m good at has to be either Medicine or Law, or I’m screwed,” Dan laughed.

“That’s what they all say. Top university, and all. Most of the time, they calm down after a semester or two.”

“I’m not too optimistic.”

“Well, focus on your core classes for now. What are you in?”

“Um…English 100, History 160, Physics 140, and Intro to Political Science.”

“What are the topics of the first two?” Phil finished his sandwich and put down the wrapper on the table.

“English is about Shakespeare, history is just U.S. history.”

“Oh, I took the Shakespeare class,” Phil said. “And I’m sure someone in PAN has taken the others. You know we can all help you with homework, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Being a pledge sucks, but we’re not gonna let you fail. Soon we’ll be ramping up mandatory study hours and stuff. And we’re making a list of the classes everyone’s taken so we can help you guys out.”

“Does every frat do this?”

Phil shrugged. “It’s how we do it. Why would we do anything that would jeopardize your future? It’s a brotherhood.”

“I just…don’t know how it works, I guess.” Dan looked down.

“Well, it’s gonna be great,” Phil smiled. “Jeez, is it already seven? It’s time to wake up the others. You guys have a long day of cleaning ahead of you.”

“Wonderful.”

“I’ll go get Taylor and Matthew. Could you start picking up these cups? There’s a trash bag in the kitchen cabinet. Oh, and make sure to get a bucket to pour all the leftover beer into, we don’t want the trash bag to leak.” Phil went up the stairs and Dan sighed. He almost didn’t mind all the hard work, if it was for Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan was sitting at his desk when he got a text from Phil. It read “take me out to dinner.”

Dan’s heart fluttered. “Oh? Where?”

“Dining hall West. In fifteen.”

Dan smiled. One-on-one time with Phil was his favorite. He fixed his hair in the mirror, grabbed his wallet and key, and went out the door.

***

“How are you feeling about being a pledge?” Phil asked when they sat down with their food.

“Really good,” Dan said. “I feel like I get along with everyone pretty well.”

“Yeah, it seems like it.”

“Do I have any more crazy hazing traditions coming up?”

“We might have something planned for Halloween.”

“Oh?”

“We usually dress the pledges up. We’re thinking Playboy bunnies this year. But that’s a secret.” Phil smirked.

“Really?” Dan blushed.

“Yup. Fishnets and everything. The girls love it. Last year we did sexy nurses.”

“I can’t wait,” Dan said sarcastically as he took a bite of his pizza.

“How are classes?”

“Oh, going well.”

“Is frat study time helping?”

“Yeah, it’s really nice to go to the library as a group,” Dan said.

“And how about the love life?”

“I didn’t know this was an interview,” Dan said as calmly as he could.

“It’s not. I’m curious.”

“Well there’s nothing going on.”

“Do you have your eye on anyone?”

Dan didn’t make eye contact. It would be so much easier if Phil would just drop it.

“You do,” Phil stated. “But if it embarrasses you that much, you don’t have to talk about it.”

“Thanks.”

“At least tell me if it’s a boy or a girl.”

Dan was getting irritated. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, you talked about an ex-girlfriend. And you’re good at BJs. Simple math.”

Dan brushed his fringe with his fingers. “I’ll have you know I’ve never given anyone else a blowjob.”

“Really? Could’ve fooled me.”

“I just faked confidence.”

“If you’re worried about us kicking you out or something,” Phil’s tone got a little more serious. “You have nothing to worry about. We don’t discriminate.”

Dan looked up at him. “You promise?”

“Yeah. We don’t want anyone to hide who they are. No one cares about stuff like that. If they do, they’re the one that’s gonna get kicked out.”

Dan smiled. “Okay.”

“We love having girls at the parties for a few reasons. One, we know that no one in PAN is gonna roofie anybody. We’d rather girls come to our house than go to a sketchy place. Two, most of the brothers are straight, yeah, that’s just statistics. Three, the girls make it a really fun time, every time. For everyone.”

Dan nodded.

“So if you’ve been feeling any pressure to get with a girl, let me know. Because that’s not the intention.”

“Sometimes I just have an expectation of what being a frat brother is like,” Dan said. “And it’s hard to know if things are going in that direction or not.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Phil beamed. “To show you the ropes.”

“Thanks, Phil.” Dan smiled back. He felt lucky.

“You done? Let’s go watch the sunset on the roof of the science building.”

“Okay!”

They put their plates away and left the dining hall. The view of the sunset was great, and Dan couldn’t imagine anyone he’d rather see it with than Phil.

***

The next weekend brought another party and a contest for the pledges. They had to carry a bottle of Malibu around with them and drink as much of it as possible throughout the night. The pledge who drank the most was rewarded with a day off of cleaning – and bragging rights.

“And don’t cheat,” PJ said as he handed each of them a bottle. “If any of us catch you pouring it out or giving someone else a shot, we’ll give you a cup of vodka to chug. A whole cup. Got it?”

They nodded. “Cool,” PJ said. “Now let’s have fun tonight!”

***

Dan was sitting on the living room floor behind the armchair when Phil found him. He was lazily bringing the Malibu to his lips in a steady rhythm and the bottle was almost empty. Phil snatched it out of his hand.

“Huh? Phil?” Dan tried to focus his vision. His speech was slurring. “There are two of you.”

“Yeah, you’ve had enough,” Phil said in a soft voice. He helped Dan up and put an arm around him. “Walk with me, okay? Can you walk with me?”

“Yup,” Dan hiccupped.

“Okay.” Phil brought him up the stairs and to his bedroom. He had his own bathroom, so he guided Dan over to it and put him near the toilet. “Sit down.”

Dan did as he was told and immediately got sick. Phil disappeared, then returned with a glass and filled it with water. He set it on the floor by Dan. “Here’s some water, Dan. Okay? Drink the water.”

Dan nodded.

“I’m gonna go back to the party now. Okay? Stay here. Don’t leave.”

“Where’s my…my phone?” Dan coughed.

“I have it. And your wallet.”

“I want my phone.”

“No, Dan. Just stay there. I’ll be back later, okay?”

“Fine.”

Phil left the door to the bathroom open, but closed the door to him room on his way out.

***

Phil came back two hours later when the party was over. Dan was still on the bathroom floor, resting his head against the toilet seat.

“Hey, Dan.” Phil said gently before he sat down next to him. “How are you?”

“Much better,” said Dan. “The room’s not spinning anymore.”

“How many of me are there?”

“One.”

“Good.” There was an awkward silence. “Why are you still on the bathroom floor?”

“I feel like an idiot,” Dan said.

“You are most certainly not an idiot.” Phil brushed Dan’s fringe out of his face. “Taylor and Matthew have been in this situation plenty of times, now.”

“I want to impress you guys,” Dan whined.

“You do. We all love you.” Phil was rubbing Dan’s back now, and he half wished he’d stop. Why was Phil so _fond?_ “Do you need anything?”

“Maybe a toothbrush.”

“Okay.” Phil got up and got a spare toothbrush from the medicine cabinet. He took it out of the packaging and handed it to Dan. “You can shower if you like, too. I have clothes you can wear.”

“That’d be really nice, actually.” Dan waited as Phil produced a towel and some pajamas. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Phil smiled and left the bathroom, closing the door on his way out.

***

After the shower, Dan pulled on Phil’s boxers, sweatpants, and t-shirt. He looked in the mirror. His hair was wet and curly and his face was flushed from the heat and he was wearing Phil’s clothes. A chill ran down his spine.

He exited the bathroom, crossed the room, and headed for the door.

“Hey,” said Phil. Dan stopped. “You should sleep here tonight.”

Dan turned around. “Okay.”

“That couch downstairs is pretty crap,” Phil said. He was already in bed, using his laptop.

Dan smiled. “You’re right. Thanks.” He went over to the bed and got in the other side.

“You’re tense,” Phil said.

“I guess.”

“Are you stressed about school?”

Dan shrugged. “Kinda. It’s all just so different.”

“Hm.” Phil looked at him and closed his laptop. “How about a massage?”

“What?”

“I could give you a massage. It’s great for stress.”

Dan swallowed. “If you want to.”

“Yeah, lay on your stomach.” Phil put his laptop on his bedside table. Dan rolled over. Phil pulled down the covers and instructed Dan to take off his shirt. Dan complied. Phil straddled him and sat down on his butt effortlessly. Dan immediately regretted agreeing to this.

Phil was wonderful with his hands though, and Dan did his best not to moan as he rubbed and worked out the knots in his shoulder blades. It was erotic and relaxing all at once. Phil used his elbows to smooth out kinks and he was very, very good at what he was doing.

“Did you take classes or something?” Dan asked him.

“Not really,” Phil said. “I dated a masseuse. Or, fooled around with one for a while.”

“Well you’re really good at this,” Dan said through an exhale. “Definitely good for stress relief.”

“Your back feels much better now,” Phil said, hopping off of Dan. “You wanna try me?”

Dan blushed. “I’m no good at massages.”

“I can tell you what to do.” Phil smiled.

Dan turned on his side, facing away. “I…I think I enjoyed that a little too much,” he admitted.

Phil came up behind him and pressed his body against him. He put his arm around him and pressed his hand on Dan’s stomach. His breath was hot against Dan’s ear. “Me too.”

Dan closed his eyes. Phil’s hand was flat against his lower stomach, so close to where he really wanted it to be.

“We could keep enjoying it,” Phil cooed. “If you want.”

Dan turned to face him. Their eyes met. Phil looked so handsome, his hair long and messy, his collarbones prominent and casting perfect shadows under the light from the lamp. Dan just nodded.

Phil leaned in and kissed him. His lips were better than he’d imagined. They kissed slowly at first, then more passionately as hands began to explore. Phil’s fingertips glided down Dan’s chest and to the small of his back. He pulled him in close, and their groins pressed together. Dan let out a small sound as Phil’s hands crept down and squeezed his ass. Dan was holding onto Phil’s shoulders, gently scratching. Phil pulled back and looked at Dan. He slipped his fingers under his waistband. “May I?”

“Please,” Dan whispered. Phil smirked and went under Dan’s boxers to his cock. Phil’s gentle caresses were driving Dan insane. He rolled his hips and whined, causing Phil to snicker.

“I should return the favor, huh?” Phil teased.

“What?”

“Why is it fair that you blew me and I didn’t blow you back?”

Dan’s entire body shivered. He wanted this so much, he wanted Phil _so_ much. “Guess…guess that isn’t fair.” He was having trouble focusing on the conversation.

Phil pushed him onto his back and pulled off his sweatpants and boxers. He looked Dan up and down. “You’re so damn pretty, Dan Howell.”

Dan’s head spun. He focused on breathing correctly while Phil pressed his hands to his thighs. Phil squeezed gently, then moved his right hand to Dan’s erection, wrapping his fingers around it just so. He watched as Phil dipped down and licked his head gingerly.

“Oh my God,” Dan covered his face with his hands. He wasn’t going to last. His cock was throbbing and he was already so close to the edge and Phil was going lower and lower. His mouth was warm and wet and he knew exactly what to do. It was captivating. He could feel the pleasure throughout every inch of his body. He moved his hands to Phil’s hair and looked down.

And there it was. Phil’s head between his legs, mouth full with Dan’s cock. That was it. His breathing became fast and short and he groaned Phil’s name desperately as he came. It was sweet release. Phil swallowed and let go and looked up at Dan with a smile. Dan was breathing slowly and flushed red and almost dizzy.

Phil lay down next to him, running a hand through his wet fringe. He kissed his forehead.

Dan was speechless. Phil laughed and pecked his lips. “That good, huh?”

“I just…” Dan exhaled. “I’ve wanted that.”

“I could tell,” Phil teased. He nipped Dan’s neck. “By the way, you won the contest. You can sleep in tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

It took Dan a few minutes to register where he was when he woke up. Memories of the night before flooded his mind and his heart raced. He looked over at where Phil should be, but he was alone. His stomach dropped.

His first instinct was to panic. What if Phil was drunk last night? So drunk that he didn’t know what he was doing? Dan rolled over and pushed his face into the pillow. He not only had to face Phil today, but he had to walk downstairs in front of his entire frat in Phil’s pajamas. They probably wouldn’t really care, but he didn’t want any rumors to surface. If this was a one-time thing, he’d rather keep it under the radar.

He checked his phone. Noon. He couldn’t believe he’d slept that late. He checked his hair in the mirror and wandered downstairs.

“There’s the winner!” One of the brothers called out when he saw Dan coming down the stairs. “How ya feelin, bud?”

Dan smiled. “Fine, thanks.” Phil wasn’t there.

“You missed breakfast, but you can help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“Bet sleeping in was nice,” said PJ. “You should’ve seen Taylor and Matthew. They were hungover as shit.”

Everyone laughed.

“You have a good night, Dan?”

“Well, I didn’t black out.” Dan said as he grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. “So that’s a plus.”

“Aww!” One of his brothers laughed. “We’re not trying hard enough, are we?”

Dan shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I’d like to remember my bonding experiences with my fellow pledges, thanks.”

Hanging out with the other brothers was nice, but Dan was wondering where Phil was. Dan made an excuse about homework and walked back to his dorm, still wearing Phil’s pajamas. He felt defeated.

When he got back to his room, he did do homework for a little while, but the longer he went without hearing from Phil, the worse he felt. By seven, he was laying in his bed, aimlessly scrolling through Tumblr. Finally, he got a message.

It just said “Hey.”

Dan stared at it. There are so many ways “hey” can be read. He replied with simply “Hey.”

“Wanna get some food?”

Dan stared at that one, too. What kind of talk was this going to be? What was Phil trying to tell him? He just replied with “sure” and braced himself. All Phil said was “dining hall West, fifteen minutes.” Dan’s stomach was in knots and his throat was dry, but he needed to go through with this. He couldn’t avoid Phil forever. He rolled out of bed and changed into a new outfit and left.

Phil smiled when he met Dan at the dining hall. Surprisingly, everything seemed normal. They got their food and sat down at a table in the corner.

“How was your day?” Phil asked.

Dan pushed his pasta around with his fork. “I don’t know. What about you?”

“I’ve been thinking,” said Phil. He paused. “I think we should be honest with each other.”

Dan nodded, not making eye contact.

“I think it was unfair of me to come onto you like that,” Phil continued. “Without being clear about what I want.”

Dan waited.

“I was just kinda drunk, and I didn’t think.”

Dan sighed.

“So, I know this kind of informal, but I’d like to ask you on a date.”

Dan looked up. There was a painful silence. “If you don’t want to, it’s-“

“No! I mean, yes. Yes I would love to go on a date.”

“You sure? Don’t feel pressured.”

Dan wondered how Phil was so calm and collected. Dan was nearly shaking. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He wanted to kiss Phil right then and there. “Seriously, Phil, I’ve had such a crush on you all semester. I’d really, really like to go on a date.”

Phil smiled and exhaled. “All right, then. I’ll do better than a dining hall, I promise.”

“What…what are the brothers gonna think?”

“I really don’t think they’ll care,” said Phil. “They might tease us, but they mean no harm.”

“Where were you this morning?” He didn’t mean to sound accusatory, but he wanted the answer.

“Oh, I went to the library to catch up on some reading.”

“Phil,” Dan nearly whined. “Do you know how much that scared me? When you weren’t there?”

“I’m sorry,” said Phil. “I wasn’t sure…I wasn’t sure how you’d wake up feeling.”

“That’s fair,” said Dan. “I wasn’t sure how you were feeling, either. But when you were gone…I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry. Now I know. I won’t do it again,” Phil said with a smile. “Wanna go for a walk?”

“Yeah!”

They left the dining hall and went to the bike path. The leaves were starting to turn orange and the air was just a bit crisp and Dan couldn’t believe that this was his life. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

***

The next few weekdays felt like an eternity. Dan knew that Phil was taking him out Thursday evening, but he didn’t know where to or what he had planned. It was hard to balance mental time between schoolwork and _Phil_ taking him on a _date_. When Thursday finally came, Dan got ready for longer than usual, checking and double-checking his fringe and cologne. He settled on a white button-down shirt and his signature black jeans.

“Meet me outside.” A text from Phil.

“Now?”

“Yup. I’m here.”

Dan rode the elevator down and stepped outside. He looked around. “Where?”

“In the red car, silly.”

Dan looked around and walked over to the red sedan. Sure enough, Phil was in the driver’s seat. Dan got in the passenger side. “You have a car here?”

“No,” Phil said, shifting into drive. “This is Jacob’s. His parents pay for parking. But he lets me drive it sometimes.” Phil pulled back onto the main road.

“Where are we going that we need to drive?”

“To the next town over. There’s a great Italian restaurant over there.”

Dan was smiling like an idiot. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s much better than the pubs around campus. It’s like, a real restaurant.”

Dan’s heart fluttered. “Awesome.” The role reversal was new to him. In high school, it was him picking up his date. Him making the meal reservations. Him impressing someone else, rather than being impressed. He liked it.

***

They were seated at a table for two. It was a nice restaurant, but not so fancy that Dan felt out of place. Definitely a step up from the Chipotle near his dorm.

“So have you dated a guy before?” Phil asked.

“Is that what you ask all your first dates?” Dan countered.

“No. But we already know each other. We already did the small talk.” Phil pushed the ice in his drink down with his straw.

“True. No, I haven’t. Just the girlfriend, remember?”

“I don’t know,” Phil said. “Yes, I remember. But maybe you dated him Freshman year or had a steamy summer fling. Anything’s possible.”

“Nope, solid all-female track record. What about you?”

“Well, yeah. I figured you knew that.”

“I did know that. It just seemed appropriate to ask. Anyone here?”

“No.” Phil closed his menu. “I dated a few people in high school for a few months at a time. Nothing too serious. And I’ve been single since I got to college.”

“Hmm.” Dan closed his menu, too. He was happy he didn’t have to worry about any exes of Phil’s coming after him. He liked the idea that he had no competition. “Do you know what you’re ordering?”

The rest of the date went smoothly. They talked about lighter topics. Video games and piano and family stories. Phil promised Dan he’d bring him to the piano in the student union and listen to him play. Dan said only if he was lucky. Phil paid for Dan and Dan thanked him. They got in the car and went back to campus.

Phil stopped in front of Dan’s dorm. Dan looked at him. He didn’t need to say anything, because Phil knew what he meant.

“I know we’ve already gone pretty far, but I want to do this right. So I’m going to wait.”

Dan exhaled. It was part frustration and part relief. “All right. But can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Phil leaned over towards Dan and they kissed. Dan rested his hand on Phil’s arm. Phil pulled away, causing Dan to whine. “All right. I had a great time, tonight.”

“Thanks. I did, too. Seriously.” Dan smiled at him for a few extra moments before hopping out of the car and saying goodbye.

***

Phil kept up the romantic gestures. Dan was impressed every time. They went to theater shows, drank wine by the fountain, made home-cooked meals, and even went to a gay bar. Dan still had to do pledge stuff, like make coffee runs and clean up after parties, but Phil knew that he didn’t mind. Sometimes he went with him on errands, just to keep him company. The rest of PAN caught on pretty quickly to what Dan and Phil had, and they thought it was adorable. They joked about “love at first blowjob” and remarked that Dan must be pretty amazing to woo Phil with head like that. They knew when to give them privacy, though, and respected them.

October was a month to remember. It consisted of video game tournaments into the wee hours of the night. Sober bowling and drunk kissing and more date nights. Warmer clothes, hot chocolate, and “will you be my boyfriend?”. Weekday nights getting dinner at the dining hall and weekend mornings waking up together. Rushed handjobs in the shower and slow, sensual blowjobs in the evening. Dan didn’t know it was possible to be this into another human being.

They were laying on Phil’s bed on a Friday evening, watching anime on Phil’s laptop. It wasn’t a party night, so the house only had a low murmur of the brothers socializing and pre-gaming for their own nights out. Dan’s head was on Phil’s shoulder and their fingers were intertwined.

Dan cleared his throat. “Phil?”

“Yes?”

He paused. “I really want to have sex.”

Phil squeezed his hand. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Like, I really really want to.” He sat up and looked Phil in the eye.

“I mean, we can.” Phil propped himself up on the pillow. “I wanted to make sure you were ready.”

“I know. And that’s really sweet. I appreciate that. But, I’m ready.”

“Darn, I wanted to get some rose petals and a nice bottle of champagne for your first time.” Phil smirked.

Dan rolled his eyes, but he was touched. “You’re so romantic.”

“You deserve it.”

“Stop. Anyway, preferably tonight.”

“Very eager,” Phil teased.

“I really want to. I’ve been practicing.”

Phil blushed. “You have?”

Dan nodded.

“Well I’m gonna take a shower,” said Phil. “At least.”

“Didn’t you take a shower this morning?” Dan watched him as he walked around the bed and towards the bathroom.

“Maybe. Yes.”

Dan lay back against the pillow. “It’s not going to be perfect. I know it’s not.”

“Don’t you want it to be special?” Phil leaned against the bathroom doorway.

“It’s going to be special because it’s with you.”

Phil smiled. He thought for a second, then said “is it too extra of me to play a customized Spotify playlist?”

Dan laughed and covered his face with his hand. “You made a Spotify playlist for this?”

“Yeah…” Phil smiled. “I was bored and…thinking of you, and…I just kinda made it.”

Dan got up and went over to Phil. He cupped Phil’s face in his hands and kissed him. “That is very extra. But I love it when you do stuff like this.”

“So you won’t mind my being extra and taking a shower so I can be super squeaky clean for you.”

“Okay,” Dan smiled. “I’ll just watch the anime without you.”

“Better not!” Phil grinned. “I’ll be out in ten minutes.”

***

They did their best not to rush the foreplay. Phil did put on the Spotify playlist, and he turned off the overhead light and left just the lamp on. He apologized for not having some Christmas lights or other mood lighting. Dan didn’t care. Phil put the condom and the lube on his bedside table ahead of time and they started out with kissing. Phil on top of Dan, kissing him everywhere, taking off his clothes. Rubbing his hands down Dan’s bare chest, licking his nipple and squeezing his hips. It was familiar, but the anticipation was new. They both wanted to get there, but they wanted getting there to make it worth it.

Phil was kneeling between Dan’s legs. They were naked and they were going to do it. This was a reality. Dan’s knees were bent and his head was on the pillow because Phil wanted him to be very comfortable.

Phil’s hands were shaking when he poured some lube onto his fingers. Dan assured him that it was okay, he wanted this. He wanted this so, so much. He felt vulnerable, but in the most exciting way. Phil looked wonderful and sensual and beautiful and he wasn’t even touching him yet.

Phil kissed his knee and pushed his legs back and let a finger slowly slide in. He studied Dan’s face for any indication of pain. He nodded slightly and made small sounds of pleasure when Phil added another finger. Dan traced his fingers along his own cock and squirmed a bit. Phil put in the third finger, going a little deeper and pressing in and out. Dan’s head was turned to the side and he was moaning softly and driving Phil absolutely crazy.

“You ready?” He said softly, squeezing Dan’s upper thigh.

“God, so ready,” Dan gasped. Phil removed his fingers, then leaned over and grabbed the condom. He put it on and rubbed some lube over himself, as well. The touch made him groan. He positioned himself and slowly, very slowly, pushed himself in.

“Keep going, keep going,” Dan murmured. When he was all the way in, Phil leaned down so he was on top of Dan. He pecked his lips.

“Is this okay?”

“God, Phil, yes it’s okay. Please fuck me.”

Phil looked into Dan’s eyes as he pushed in and out. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist. He pet Phil’s hair, not breaking the eye contact, because it was a good kind of intense stare. Phil was building his rhythm and his stomach was brushing Dan’s cock and Dan was in another world. Their foreheads pressed together and their breathing was speeding up. Dan pressed his hands to Phil’s back as if to get him even closer. His pleasure was building and reaching heights he didn’t know were possible. He was making high-pitched, desperate noises.

He threw his head back as he came, mouth open and eyes closed. Phil watched his face, the expression of pure pleasure pushing him over the edge as well. He let out a long breath of relief, and when he opened his eyes, Dan was smiling at him. Phil pushed Dan’s fringe off his forehead. Dan was giving him this adorable, deviant look.

But Phil had to move, so he pushed himself up with his arms and gently pulled out. He took off the condom and tied it up and tossed it in the trash.

Dan was still panting lightly, and Phil came back pulled him close and kissed him over and over. Dan still had the huge stupid smile on his face.

“Well?” Phil asked.

“God,” Dan sighed. “Fuck rose petals. That was pretty fucking special.”

Phil beamed. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Dan nuzzled Phil’s cheek. “I’m disappointed, though.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I was so busy coming that I missed your o-face!”

Phil laughed. “But you know what that looks like already.”

“Yeah. But I wanted to see it again.” He poked Phil’s nose. “That’s okay. Remind me next time.”

“I’ll try,” said Phil. “But you’re pretty distracting when you’re writhing around under me.”

“Yeah…I think the whole house could hear me. Oops.”

“That’s what the music was for!”

Dan smiled and kissed him again. “Is it too early to go to sleep?”

“You’re gonna sleep with cum on your chest?”

“I don’t care. I’m so comfortable.”

Phil got up to get some tissues. He cleaned himself and Dan up because Dan’s eyes were already drooping. His hair was messed up and he was a little bit sweaty but Phil couldn’t imagine a better look on him.

***

Dan woke up in Phil’s arms, just how he liked it. They showered together and went to the library to do homework.

Dan could’ve sworn that on the walk there, hand in hand with Phil, wearing his clothes - he fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
